something was wrong
by annabelle64
Summary: a one-shot short story from nisei akame's point of view, implied nisei/yuiko and cat ear/tail loss. beware, a view of nisei's scary mind. loveless belongs to yun kouga.


Something was wrong 

Nisei Akame thought something was wrong as he woke. He gazed at the warm female body lying next to him and stroked her soft pink hair with a pale hand.

She whimpered in her sleep and tried to away from him, but couldn't.

Nisei's gaze turned to the rope encircling the girls left wrist, dried blood was streaked her forearm where the knots bit into her tender flesh.

She shouldn't have trusted him implicitly.

He slid the bed covers over to reveal her nude form. She was covered with marks, bloody scratches and savage bites. This sight gave him no pleasure, no sense of satisfaction.

No reaction.

That's what she'd shown last night, no pain or pleasure. He'd anticipated terrified screams and panicked cries, babbled pleas for mercy. He'd thought he would have fun, but he felt hollow and disappointed as he stared at her right wrist, black and blue from where he'd pinned her to the bed, but it hadn't been necessary.

She hadn't struggled at all.

He hadn't enjoyed the look of fear in her eyes, the only objection, the only appeal for kindness in the midst of his cruelty. He felt true regret for his actions, he hated himself for hurting her. This was what was wrong, he'd never felt this before.

He'd hurt countless people in the same way, but had always gained pleasure from their torment.

He'd stalked her for weeks, the girl who was the friend of Ritsuka Aoyagi. Seimei had told him to observe Ritsuka's friends. He'd liked watching her but hated the time she spent with Soubi Agatsuma. Why did she act so friendly to a worthless being like Soubi? He was just garbage, something used and abandoned.

Nisei knew he was better than Soubi, a better fighter. He had a true sacrifice unlike Soubi. He actually mattered to the fate that named them but Agatsuma-san didn't. He was just a useless, worthless piece of human trash. Soubi shouldn't be allowed to live and he shouldn't be allowed to touch her, talk to her, play with her. She shouldn't yell his name so joyfully when he waited for Ritsuka to come out of school. She was his and she'd never be anyone else's now.

Her ears and tail lay discarded on the floor beside the bed, abandoned where they lay. He'd taken them from her last night, it meant she was solely his now.

He'd stalked her for two months before talking to her. He knew everything about her, her secret crush on Ritsuka, how she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher because she thought being an elementary school teacher would be too scary and her loneliness as a latch-key kid.

She'd trusted him from the beginning. She hadn't told anyone else about him, just like he'd asked her to. He told her to keep it a secret because no one else would understand their relationship and she'd done as he asked. She'd believed all he had said, so naive and innocent, but he had mostly told her the truth, about himself and everything else they'd discussed. She'd told him secret things she'd never told anyone before, tings she was confused about, her thoughts and fears.

He adored her unashamed innocence, the way her face looked blank when she was thinking. She was truly a precious jewel, something to be treasured and kept pristine.

What was this? He didn't understand it. He felt a need to look after her, protect her from the world, keep her all to himself.

Why was he feeling this? And why did it feel...good?

It wasn't the normal high he felt after indulging his hobbies, it was something different. Something strange, something he'd never experienced before, yet he liked it. That's all he knew, but it was enough.

Why hadn't she screamed? He would have in her place. How much pain could she stand before she cried out? She seemed like a challenge to him. He longed to hear her seductive screams, he would be absolutely merciless in his treatment of her when she woke.

He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and unaware of the control he had over her. Seimei always treated him like a dog, everyone underestimated him, thought he was just a psychopathic freak. Well maybe he was, but he was also astute, intelligent and very observant. He could bend people to his will, like he had last night.

He had total control over her, his oh-so-innocent pink haired obsession. She was his possession, his little doll and he was the toy master.


End file.
